To study in a variety of animal and human models: (a) the capacity of tumor cells to aggregate platelets and/or to induce coagulation, which previous studies suggest to be two separate properties; (b) the individual role of each and the combined role of both as determinants of metastatic behaviour; and (c) the importance of these two properties as guidelines for effective chemotherapy against metastases produced by different pathogenic mechanisms.